the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Megatron
Megatron is the leader of the Decepticons. Bio Megatron first appears in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers". Several years after being discovered by Captain Archibald Witwicky, Megatron's frozen body is transported from the Arctic Circle to Hoover Dam to be guarded by Sector 7, a secret government organization that studies Non-Biological Extraterrestrials (N.B.E.'s), as well as other alien-related activities. Sector 7 Agent Seymour Simmons explains that the Earth's magnetic field may have interfered with Megatron's telemetry, causing him to crash during the Ice Age. He also explains that his technology was reverse-engineered, producing the world's modern technology. Megatron's location, as well as the All Spark's, is located by a group of Decepticons led by Starscream. After sneaking into Hoover Dam Frenzy thaws out Megatron, who escapes outside and learns from Starscream that the humans and the Autobots have taken the All Spark. Megatron pursues the Autobots and their allies to Los Angeles, where he quickly (and rather brutally) disposes of Jazz before battling Optimus Prime. He overpowers Optimus and then pursues Sam Witwicky up a condemned building, attempting to taunt and threaten the human into giving him the All Spark. Sam declines, prompting Megatron to knock the boy off the roof of the building with his flail. Optimus saves Sam and battles Megatron again. Towards the end of the battle as Megatron and Optimus are fighting, Blackout attempts to help Megatron kill Optimus Prime. However, Blackout is killed by Captain Lennox and his team. After being weakened by human combat jets, Megatron attempts to seize the Allspark once again, only to have it shoved into his exposed spark chamber by Sam, killing him. Megatron's body is later dumped into the Laurentian Abyss, along with the other dead Decepticons. Megatron returns in the sequel film, "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen". In the film, he is revealed to be The Fallen's disciple, and the second commander of the Decepticon armies, as The Fallen is the true commander of the Decepticons. Megatron is revived by Scalpel and the Constructicons with an AllSpark shard and now takes on the form of a Cybertronian winged tank. He then flies to the Nemesis, where he is greeted by Starscream (whom he briefly pummels and berates for deserting him on earth). He then reunites with The Fallen, telling of the All Spark's demise before being told by his master that its knowledge (which has been passed on to Sam) is the key for providing Energon, which is needed by the Decepticons in order to awaken their protoform armies. Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela Banes and his dorm mate Leo Spitz are abducted by Grindor into an abandoned factory where Megatron meets them. Pinning down Sam, threatening to torture him after acquiring what he needed, Megatron orders Scalpel to extract the Energon information from Sam's brain (ordering him to actually remove his brain), but they are quickly stopped by Optimus Prime. Megatron and Prime have a brief fight in the warehouse and then have a major battle in a forest, with Starscream and Grindor joining in. The fight ends with Megatron killing Prime by stabbing and shooting him with his fusion cannon, but then being forced to escape due to the intervention of Autobot reinforcements. Megatron then declares to Starscream that the Decepticons must reveal themselves to the humans in order to flush out Sam, and assists The Fallen in ordering the world's humans to find Sam and bring him to the Decepticons. Megatron and Starscream soon arrive in Egypt, and he commands his Decepticons (including several Constructicons and Starscream) to prevent Sam from getting the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus and retrieve it for The Fallen's machine. He then summons Devastator, who destroys the top part of the Great Pyramid of Giza, revealing the Star Harvester. The Fallen soon arrives after Devastator's destruction (see Devastator for more info.), and takes the Matrix of Leadership from a recently revived Optimus. Megatron then greets him, but is blown away by an upgraded Optimus Prime (using the parts of Jetfire to fly). Megatron and his master then battle Optimus. In one brutal move, Optimus grabs Megatron's arm cannon and forces it to fire on Megatron's face, destroying half of it, and then slices off his right arm and shoots him through a wall with Jetfire's afterburners. After seeing The Fallen killed, Starscream advises that they should retreat. Megatron does so, but vows that the war isn't over. Megatron returns in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon". In the three years since Revenge of the Fallen, Megatron has been hiding out in Africa healing his wounds, and taking care of the hatchlings. In the film it is revealed that Megatron allied himself with Sentinel Prime in an attempt to revitalize Cybertron. Soundwave and Laserbeak inform him of the Autobot's discovery of the Ark ship on the moon, and orders them to kill their human allies. When Sentinel reveals his true intentions to the Autobots, Megatron arrives in Washington D.C. to meet with him. After blasting the statue of Abraham Lincoln and using it as a throne, he witnesses Sentinel activate his Space Bridge to bring his Decepticon forces to Earth. During the invasion of Chicago, Sentinel violently demoralizes Megatron after the latter makes a suggestion of how they will rule Cybertron together after it has arrived through the Space Bridge. When Cybertron appears in Earth's atmosphere, Megatron shows a rare example of sadness and regret. Towards the end of the battle, Megatron is convinced by Carly that Sentinel will take all of the power and credit for revitalizing Cybertron for himself. Angered, Megatron turns on Sentinel and severely damages him, declaring that Earth is his planet to rule. When Cybertron's trip through the Space Bridge fails, Megatron slyly proposes a truce to Optimus, so long as he remains in charge of the Decepticon forces. But the Autobot leader, knowing that Megatron would not give in so easily, denies the offer and attacks him, overpowering him and ripping Megatron's head off with an axe, finally killing him. Shortly after, Optimus uses Megatron's shotgun to execute Sentinel. But unfortunately, Megatron along with Starscream return in "Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns", after the CMC and Stephen discover Starscream is alive and unharmed. And Starscream reveals to them that Queen Chrysalis used the Book of the Dead to resurrect him and Megatron. And tells them that Megatron wants to kill Princess Celestia while he wants to kill Rainbow Dash. During the fight with the Cult, Megatron stands by, waiting for the right time to strike. But when the team reaches the pyramid of the Scorpion King, he then appears before the team as he prepares to kill Celestia, (whom is willing to accept what is to come to her). But as Celestia shuts her eyes ready to be hit by Megatron's fusion blast, Thomas races in front of her at the last second and takes the full blast of the powerful fusion blast. Sending him cab-over-wheels, but unlike the previous time he was shot by Megatron, he was at point-blank range. Thus, leaving him to receive the full power of Megatron's fusion cannon. In turn, leaving him fatally wounded, leading to him passing away. Like the rest of the gang, Megatron was shocked by this, but rather than complain his intended target wasn't hit, he accepted this action as he stated Thomas was always a weakling tank engine, sticking his funnel in the wrong places. Then when Optimus, Percy, Armor, Cadance, and Celestia engage Chrysalis and Megatron to avenge Thomas; the cruel Decepticon leader states he doesn't care that he killed Thomas. Adding in that the young tank engine doesn't deserve to serve Optimus' side. Finding Optimus' efforts to avenge the former a waste of time. Then after Rick stabs the Scorpion King and the pyramid starts to collapse. Luna uses the Book of the Dead to resurrect Thomas, and at the same time, Mako finds the Black Pearl in the temple, where Mucker uses both it and the Blue Ruby to temporally increase Celestia's magic strength. As she then blasts Megatron in the chest, extinguishing his spark, avenging Thomas (before she found out Thomas was alive again). In "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction" and "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction", it is revealed Megatron's mind is actually still alive and in a stasis inside his severed head. A few years after the Battle of Chicago, Megatron's remains are acquired by KSI, who are attempting to forge their own Transformers with "transformium". Their CEO Joshua Joyce forces Brains to download information from Megatron's head, which the Decepticon leader silently allows so Joshua will gain the information needed to succeed, which will grant Megatron access to a new body. Megatron then infects and possesses the unit Galvatron. He then pretends to obey orders, only to finally defy his creators at film's climax and accept his new identity and rebirth. Megatron returns in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight" and "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight", reborn, having discarded his identity as Galvatron and having gained new body that resembles a Dark Knight, and taken a new vehicle mode in the form of a Cybertronian jet, though how remains unspecified in the film (though it is hinted that Quintessa, the creator of Cybertronians, is responsible for his new form). He first appears when Barricade reports to him that Cade Yeager has received the talisman carried by the Cybertronian knight Steelbane. He then decides to use the TRF (Transformers Reaction Force) to lead him to Cade. Megatron also kidnaps two CIA agents to bargain for the release of a new "crew" to help him hunt Yeager. Upon meeting with William Lennox, Megatron successfully bargains for the release of Mohawk, Dreadbot, Nitro Zeus, and Onslaught (only settling for the latter after his first choice, the maniacal Berserker, is refused) to hunt Yeager and the Autobots. Megatron then goes after Cade, and attacks his hideout, but Cade and his companions lure Megatron into a trap, killing all the Decepticons except him, Barricade and Nitro Zeus. Forced to retreat, Megatron later sends Barricade after Cade and Bumblebee, but his plan is thwarted and he instead follows Cade, Bumblebee and Vivianne Wembly to the submerged ship of the Knights of Iacon, where Quintessa's Staff of Life, once wielded by Merlin, is hidden. When Optimus Prime steals the staff as Nemesis Prime, Megatron steals it himself and takes it to Stonehenge, where he uses it to open a portal that will allow Quintessa to destroy Earth (revealed to be Unicron) before killing Sir Edmund Burton and facing off against the Autobots and Optimus in battle. Megatron is eventually defeated by Optimus during the melee over the staff when he has his arm sliced off and is kicked out of Quintessa's chamber into thin air. Then Megatron comes back in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry", revealing that he survived his fall and he recruited Barricade and resurrected Nitro Zeus as the three meet Zash and Sonya in the mountains of Fiore when the two were planning to steal the Dragon Cry staff. When Zash asks if the three are robotic guards, Megatron bends on his knees and he tells them that they are Decepticons, as Barricade asks him what he's doing, Nitro Zeus just tells him to do what he's doing. As Barricade finds it's so embarrassing, as Megatron tells the two that they are seeking vengeance on the Autobots after falling to kill Unicron and taking back their home Cybertron. And that he wants to claim it back with their help, if he can join them by getting the Dragon Cry, but Zash tells them that he has to be speak with King Animus, as Megatron says he will. Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fate of the Furious", Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens", Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi", Then in "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker", Then following after the events of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Maze Runner: The Death Cure", Megatron decides to take a new kind of move to gain vengeance on our heroes, Starting with the engines of Sodor and Equines of Equestria. It starts off in "Fall of Equestria: Megatron's Wrath", where after the Autobots leave with King Solar Flare and Duke Orion on a crusade. Megatron and all of the Decepticons he's gathered up sneak into Equestria, where they find a huge Dark Energon crystal inside the crystal caves of Canterlot. After taking the Crystal they then wait for night time, where they sneak into the Crystal Empire, and then place the crystal in place of the crystal heart, which in turn, causes everything to glow dark purple and black. But by doing this, the Decepticons' strength are quadrupled. As the Royal Guard try to stop them, they all overpowered. As Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, and Barricade then launch an attack on Canterlot. As the forces on Canterlot try to fight off the Decepticons, the Princesses send a distress signal to both the Auto Train and Pony Team, as well as the Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance. As they also contact the League of Ed-Venturers and Team Chugger. But by the time they reach Canterlot, the city is nearly in ruin, and to make matters worse, Megatron has engaged Celestia and Luna to a death battle. But he overpowers both and then he critically injures Celestia and Luna with his fusion cannon. The Mane 6 then attempt to use the Elements of Harmony on them, but they have no effect on the Decepticons, (and most of the conventional firearms are not effective on their armor) as the engines struggle to keep advancing Decepticons at bay, Megatron, Starscream, and Barricade fight the Mane 6, but they too are critically outmatched and injured too. Leaving Armor and Cadance no choice but to surrender to the Decepticon Leader. But when Megatron then moves to get the engines, he's hit by Blaster fire, as the League of Ed-venturers arrives (and their blasters are the only weapons able to have an effect on Decepticons). And they are able to evacuate the engines, Nyx, the pie twins, Wise Acre, Shady Flower, Red Gleam, Ruby Blaze, Rainblast, Thunder Zapp, Apple Seed, Saddle Settler, and Tram Jack out of Canterlot. As Megaton then launches an invasion in Ponyville, as the Decepticons murder several innocents, while Megatron then storms the Castle of Friendship (not after he destroys the Tree of Harmony) as he then blasts it, and then uses the shrapnel to build himself a throne for himself. As Starscream and the other Decepticons storm the School of Friendship, making it into a Decepticon hanger. As the Ed-Spectacular Flyer flies out into the badlands of Equestria, Thomas sadly proclaims, that Equestria has fallen. Returning to Megatron, it's revealed he has the Mane 6, Celestia, and Luna in his newly built throne room, (but inside the prison chamber tubes, as they are hooked up on medical machines. As he has them watch how he rules over Equestria in his tyrannical rule. While Cadance and Armor are chained to his throne, forced to be his servants. As the remaining heroes try to figure out what to do, they are meet up with Team Chugger, The Pillars of Equestria, and some other available allies. As Starswirl then reveals that Decepticons once attacked Equestria, before Celestia and Luna take over the rule of Equestria, as he and the pillars tried to use the Elements of Harmony against them, but they are revealed to be ineffective on Dark Energon based things. (hence why they didn't work on Discord back in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen"). As they had to use the Blue Ruby to defeat them. As he explains that as long as the Dark Energon Crystal remains in power, they will be unstoppable. But since the Decepticons are stronger now, there isn't any way to destroy the crystal. And since they can't contact Optimus, Solar Flare, or Orion, they're outmatched. But then Ed (motivated by his over-active imagination) proclaims that they can turn Thomas into a Prime. Transformer Like Optimus and he can beat Megatron. Then in Fall of Equestria II: A New Prime Rises, Megatron continues to sit at his throne, watching everything transpiring, before he then starts gloating to the Princesses and the Mane 6. About how after he finished making Equestria his, he will move to destroy all of their allies who stood in his way. He then pulls an even more evil move on Celestia when he taunts how foolish and arrogant she was after she made Twilight a princess. Thinking it was a wise choice to reform the spirit of Chaos like Discord when it wasn't. As he continues to point out all of the foolish moves she did, it mentally breaks Celestia, leaving her to tears, stating he is correct. As she isn't a true princess, as a true one acts with a true heart. Twilight then snaps at Megatron leading him to grab her and pin her against the wall with his arm armed with his fusion cannon. As the cannon glows, Megatron states to Twilight that she has been a wrench in his plans too far, and even pointing out that she's not as strong as he took her to be. Noting how she was single-handedly beaten by O'Diesel during his time as Galvatron. Even going on to explain that anytime she's faced a dangerous foe, she's always needed her stupid friends to help out. As she's too weak to face them off herself, even when using the power of four alicorns. But Twilight is too scared to say anything. Which is only increased when he announces he will be personally executing her in front of all of Equestria, as an example to anyone who tries to stand in his way. 3 days later, Twilight is chained to a huge frame with all of her limbs bonded and a magic-shield on her horn. Just as the skies grow dark, Megatron then stands before Twilight, ready to blast her bits. As he aims his cannon at her, Twilight shuts her eyes ready to accept her fate when a voice calls out to Megatron. Then to everyone's shock and surprise, there standing in the open is Thomas! But to the amazement of everyone, Thomas is now in a robot form similar to Optimus Prime. Thomas demands Megatron to let Twilight go, as he's the one he wants. Seeing this as a once in a lifetime opportunity to rid himself of the Tank Engine apprentice of his biggest foe, Megatron gladly accepts this request but Twilight is kept in Starscream's grip to prevent her from trying anything and to also watch him destroy Thomas. The Great Decepticon Leader then goes into the main area where Thomas stands as Thomas Draws his Lightsaber, taking on a Soresu Opening Stance. Megatron then draws his Dark Star Saber as he takes on a fighting stance. But then Thomas switches to an Ataru Opening Stance. As the 2 warriors stare each other down for a moment before Megatron lets out a furious roar. Then he charges Thomas as they clash their sabers. Megatron states that Thomas is a surprising opponent, for someone who never fought as a robot before. But Thomas delivers a force Push, sending Megatron back a few feet. As Thomas states, he practices Lightsaber duels with Twilight, Nyx, Rosie, and Eddy all the time. Their current duel is no different than his practice duels. As the 2 duel it out some more. However, what Megatron doesn't know, is this is a diversion, as the rest of the crew are gonna destroy the Dark Energon Crystal. Personality Megatron is a ruthless and treacherous warlord, feared for his ruthlessness and brutality, traits that made even Optimus Prime wary of him. He was completely megalomaniacal, authoritative, and power-hungry, as when he wanted to control over Cybertron but ended up destroying it after a countless year war with the Autobots and Decepticons and then wanted the subjugation of the universe by attempting to seize power over the AllSpark. Megatron was somewhat of a social Darwinist, especially towards humans whom he considers insects and would have destroyed the entire Earth just to fulfill his goals. When he was resurrected for the second time in his life, and unleashed by KSI, he became extremely violent and uncontrollably aggressive, massacring every human who came close to him. As a leader of the Decepticons, Megatron faced no problems while in command, his followers possessed the utmost loyalty towards him and his cause. In fact, the only Decepticon that Megatron did not trust was his second-in-command, Starscream, who had opted for his command, but Megatron is able to keep his loyalty in check using violence and intimidation. He also did not tolerate failure from Starscream and would brutally beat him and even just insult him if he was easily irritated by his second-in-command's sycophantic groveling. But despite this, Megatron himself answered to a higher power and was a willing servant to his master The Fallen, who he was very loyal and respectable towards on Cybertron; the renegade Prime was able to heal him when Megatron had been badly injured. However, Megatron wasn't always a belligerent and militaristic warmonger; back on Cybertron he co-ruled his native planet with his twin brother and future rival Optimus Prime, but after hearing word of an ancient alien force coming to their planet to seize the Allspark and after this force was unearthed he was left severely injured, but was healed by the Fallen who was in the artifact and was able to manipulate Megatron with the promise of power and then began to desire the AllSpark which began him to create an army of Cybertonians called Decepticons. Megatron is also narcissistic, overconfident, egotistical, and arrogant. When he first fought Optimus Prime in the first film, and Optimus said it was just the two of them in this fight, Megatron retorted "No, it's just me Prime!" Also, after being killed by Sam Witwicky, Starscream his first lieutenant took command of the Decepticons in his absence, he was enraged and came close to actually killing Starscream while claiming "even in death, there is no command but mine." This also shows when Megatron savagely beat Sentinel Prime half to death as when he was goaded by Carly Spencer by being called Sentinel's "b****" and claimed that Earth was his and wanted to be in charge of the Decepticons once more. As revealed in Transformers: Age of Extinction, Megatron is also extremely intelligent and manipulative; after being decapitated by Optimus Prime, KSI used his head to hack Cybertronian encryptions but this ended up reactivating him and this allowed Megatron to trick KSI into building him a body called Galvatron and an entire army of Transformers so that he could seize the Seed and arise a larger one. But despite this high IQ, Megatron can also be single-minded and pertinacious at times. For all of his faults, the only thing that Megatron loved was his home world Cybertron, so much so that he struck a deal with Sentinel Prime to revive it if only so he could be the one who ruled it. Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Main Weaponry *Fusion cannon *Battle flail *Arm mounted death-lock pincer *Fusion shotgun *Axe Sword *Dark Star Saber Trivia *Megatron will become Thomas, Twilight, and the gang's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers. *Megatron will become Ed, Edd, n Eddy, and their friends' enemy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers *Megatron will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends' enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers. *Megatron will meet Team Chugger and their friends' enemy in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Transformers. *Megatron then returns in Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns and then guest stars in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Avengers: Age of Ultron, Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Fate of the Furious, Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Maze Runner: The Death Cure, and Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Gallery Megatronjet.jpg|Megatron's jet form megatron__rotf_promo__3__by_barricade24-dasbjzd.png|Megatron in Revenge of the Fallen Transformers-20090409-megatron-tank-cg.jpg|Megatron's tank form megatron__dotm_promo__1__by_barricade24-dasbhtl.png|Megatron in Dark of the Moon 1370L.jpg|Megatron's truck form megatron__tlk_concept__by_barricade24-dasbiof.png|Megatron in The Last Knight Be2d8fa665a10697adfc29a2f90f0769.png|Megatron's Transformer Prime form (Only seen in Fall of Equestria Parts 1 and 2) Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Decepticons Category:Jets Category:Tanks Category:Trucks Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Bludgeoners Category:Laser Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Gunners Category:Swordsmen Category:Shotgunners Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Brothers Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Warlords Category:Master Minds Category:Terroists Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Usurpers Category:Tyrants Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Traitors Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:God Wannabe Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerent Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulators Category:Sadistic Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheaters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:Delusional characters Category:Dark Knights Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains